


Beep IV

by celestialteapot



Series: Unlimited Text Plan [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More text fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep IV

**Author's Note:**

> I work on 'The Wizard of Oz', we've been tech'ing/rehearsing the new wizard for the past two weeks. I may have spent too long up a truss spot in a harness. 
> 
> Part of an accidental series: [Beep I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/328869), [Beep II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/329653), [Beep III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/331524)

Sherlock, please return my cigarette lighter and my glasses. - Mycroft 

I don't have them. - Sherlock 

Must we do this? - Mycroft 

You're getting forgetful as well as blind in your old age dear brother. - Sherlock 

You can keep the lighter but I'm sending Anthea round to collect my glasses. - Mycroft 

That's not her name and shouldn't you have a spare pair? - Sherlock 

Today her name is Dorothy. I do, they vanished on my previous visit to your flat. - Mycroft 

So you're finally admitting to being a friend of Dorothy, congratulations :) - Sherlock 

That's not half as witty as you think it is, Sherlock. - Mycroft 

If you haven't got your glasses how are you reading your texts? - Sherlock 

They're for distance, not reading. - Mycroft 

Surely it makes it more fun if you can't see where you're throwing the dart on the map. Is that how we ended up in Iraq? - Sherlock 

Very amusing. Do I need to send Lestrade round? - Mycroft 

I'll tell mummy you still smoke. - Sherlock 

And I'll tell her what really happened to the second best table cloth. - Mycroft 

You pinky-swore! - Sherlock 

Yes. I did. Return my glasses. Or else. - Mycroft

You'll drop a house on me? - Sherlock

You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom and chuckled at catastrophe. - Mycroft

Did...did you just quote 'The Wizard of Oz'...? Oh dear, Mycroft. - Sherlock

I have your glasses. Your brother wasn't very cooperative. - Anthea

Oi! Not fair! Tell her to give me back my skull. - Sherlock

Mwwwwhaaaa. - Oz, the Great and Powerful


End file.
